pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 10
Paniola Town Surrounded by ranch land and grazing pastures, this quaint little town has the feeling of an old-timey settlement. Its wooden buildings blend right in with the surrounding forest. Your buddy Hau is hanging out here in Paniola Town and, after healing your Pokémon, he quickly whisks you into another battle. If you chose Rowlet= |} |-| If you chose Litten= |} |-| If you chose Popplio= |} He'll reward you with a for defeating him. Check out the town afterward, resting at the nearby Pokémon Center. You can also purchase some items at the Poké Mart: Left Cashier= |-| Right Cashier= Visit Captain Kiawe's house, which stands just west of the Pokémon Center. Talk to all the family's , and one of them will hand you a . When you're done here, head north to Paniola Ranch. Paniola Ranch Stretching north of Paniola Town, this sprawling pasture offers plenty of room for Pokémon to graze. The Pokémon Nursery is located here: a place where pairs of Pokémon can play all day, and where you may possibly discover Pokémon Eggs. A woman will battle you a little up the path. |} Trot northward along Paniola Ranch's dusty road and you'll soon be stopped by a rancher who leads you into the nearby Moomoo Paddock. Mallow awaits you there, and she registers a new Ride Pokémon, , for you. Now you can use Stoutland Search to sniff out hidden items! Search the ranch thoroughly as you make your way north. Go west from the spot where you talked to Mallow and help some ranchers wrangle a rowdy . Talk to the Tauros to get things started, then beat it in a battle for a reward. |} He will give you a for your trouble. Go south and into the grass to find a hidden with , as well as a during the day. At night, you can find another across the ramp. Below that is an . Go east to find a . |} Go across the ramp to the right and up, and you'll eventually come to the Pokémon Nursery. Talk to the outside and it will restore your Pokémon free of charge, anytime you'd like. Go inside and talk to the Pokémon Breeder to receive . She can also check what type of move will be for each of your Pokémon. Talk to the Pokémon Breeder behind the desk and she will give you a Pokémon Egg. Carry the Egg around with you as part of your team, and it will eventually hatch into an ! Exit the Nursery and go east. You can't go down to at the moment due to some blocking the path. Nearby is a broken fence. Search the grass with Stoutland to find an . Then south of that is a . There’s an behind the red truck to the right. South of the red truck is another trainer. |} Then head north and fight the last trainer. |} Then you’re headed further north to . Route 5 This winding trail lies north of Paniola Ranch, and connects to Brooklet Hill in the west and up north. The ledges prevent travelers from fully exploring the area unless they enter from Route 8. You can speak with the Trial Guide near the entrance to the route. He'll challenge you if you can defeat every other trainer on the route first. Just a little further up the route is a set of . |} Go north up the path and you'll find a . Go into the nearby grass and by the rock blocking the way is a hidden . Go back just a little bit and up the ramp. Go all the way around and you'll find . Jump down the ramp and battle the nearby . |} The s squatting on the ground are blocking your way for the moment, so head back around the way you came to find Hau, having just lost a battle with Gladion, a Team Skull enforcer who challenges you to a battle. |} Not soon after the battle, the two Team Skull members come over to you and attempt to battle you, but Gladion stops them. They complain, then remind Gladion that he's not really part of Team Skull before walking away. Gladion then walks away as well. Hau gives you three s after the battle. Go back down and left through the grass. Head to the north dead end to find . Backtrack and head to the Pokémon Center. To the right of the Pokémon Center are two trainers, who will have a double battle with you. |} Continue west to battle another . |} The man with the fishing rod inside the Pokémon Center will give you a . The man in glasses to the left of the Café will ask you to show him a for a reward of 3,000. Another one will trade you a for a . The Bounsweet will be holding a . Pick up some items at the Poké Mart if you need to. Make sure to heal your Pokémon up before heading into Brooklet Hill, site of your next trial! Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough